1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display, especially relating to a touch display capable of sensing positions touch by users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to their slim shapes, low power dissipation and low radiation, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely applied in mobile electronic devices such as notebooks, monitors, and PDAs (personal digital assistants). Liquid crystal displays having touch input functions are also widely applied on more and more electronic devices as input interfaces.
Capacitive touch displays are used to determine the touched positions of users according to the capacitance generated via touch. However, some substantial valid capacitances are generated from the displayed images with various grey levels instead of being generated by touch. This causes the capacitive touch displays to incorrectly judge the touched positions, thus reducing the accuracy and fluency of performing touch input. Besides, different grey levels may generate different valid capacitances. With the improving resolution of the displays, the accuracy and fluency of performing touch input becomes more and more important.